User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Kula Diamond
Summary Is it odd for me to think that Kula is the best of the batch? The other KoF units (particularly the Omnis) don’t seem to provide any significant roles to benefit the squad in an efficient way. For Kula’s case, it’s a bit different. Rather than explaining it here, let’s talk about Kula! No, we’re not talking about Kuhla. Sorry. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Pretty solid overall. Kula starts off with a 40% boost to HP and Def, which provides a lot of bulk to the squad. Even further with Def buffs, Kula also provides a 140% Def buff when taking 20000 damage. In the latter, upon taking damage, she fills 3-6 BC. Kula’s Leader Skill works very similarly to Laberd’s as both of them carrying the same buffs, the same BB-on-hit effect, and a similar condition to fulfill their defensive buffs. Though, in comparison to Laberd, Kula doesn’t reduce fixed damage with the Def buffs that she provides, unlike Laberd who can with his 20% mitigation buff. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Kula's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Kula provides a 5-7 BC BB-on-hit buff, which is a massive boost to BB gauge momentum. It’s more so when paired up with leads that provide the similar buff. This includes units like Kula herself, Laberd, Juno-Seto, etc. Much like Laberd, Kula also provides a Def buff. Instead of the 130% Def buff that Laberd provides, Kula provides a 160% Def buff, which is currently the best in the game (There’s the 250% Def buff from Ultor, but that’s only a self-buff). On top of that, Kula also provides a 2500 HP Barrier buff, which is very sweet to reduce the damage taken for a temporary time. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Kula's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. This SBB does almost the same thing as Kula’s BB, but instead of the Barrier buff, she gets the 60% Def to Atk buff, which combos extremely well with the 160% Def buff she provides already. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Kula's UBB utilizes a 1300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier for 7* units to use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier. Kula offers the amazing 50 BC regen buff to get past the Ares Down debuff in the safest manner. She also provides a 250% Atk, Def buff and 100% mitigation for 1 turn. This UBB replicates Sirius’s UBB, though on a lower scale and with some modifications. Unlike Sirius, Kula’s mitigation buff is 100%, but it only lasts for 1 turn. Sirius’s 75% mitigation buff lasts for 3 turns. There’s also Tilith with her 100% mitigation buff, which lasts for 2 turns. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Any unit with BC cost reduction as their Extra Skill or SP option instantly becomes one of the most efficient units in the game. This 20% reduction makes BB utility a lot more effective and more so when paired with BC cost reduction leads, like Vern and Atro. Kula also utilizes the Laberd-like effect of buffing herself with 25% mitigation upon receiving 10000 damage. For a 7* unit like Kula, she doesn’t have the greatest stats. Utilizing effects that this sort of mitigation helps a ton for Kula to tank through attacks that may otherwise even kill her. Kula also adds Water elements to attacks, which is pretty amazing for the type coverage. Though, the squad will need other elemental buffs to satisfy full type coverage. Arena Score: 10/10 Kula has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Kula is practically Laberd for the most part. She provides a variety of defensive buffs as the lead, including the Def buff upon taking 5000 damage. On the second round, your opponent will actually help your squad generate BB fills the more your units get attacked, which is one of the best effects to utilize, especially if you’re using Ophelia. The Def buffs aren't as effective as mitigation, which is what Laberd takes instead. Squads might seek more usage with Laberd in comparison to Kula. Stats Score: 9/10 Very solid stats for a 7*, carrying balanced stats. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kula is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Overall, Kula’s kit is very efficient. Her kit is enough to be considered pseudo-Omni level thanks to the buffs that she provides. It’s also considering the fact that she’s one of the most efficient units to use BB-gauge-wise. Additionally, Kula becomes one of the best Def to Atk converters in the game as 7* since her kit is very unique. However, there are units like Alice who beat Kula in this role due to Alice converting Rec to higher parameters. Additionally, the BB-on-hit effect is best utilized by Felice who carries high spark potential and high BB utility efficiency. This is not to say that Kula is bad. She’s definitely a very viable unit in the current metagame. The only problem is her competing with Omni units, similar to the situation Allanon is running into. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Health Codex *Vestige Alpha & Health Codex *Vestige Omega & Health Codex *Meirith Pearl & Health Codex Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 A 7* considered pseudo-Omni... Have you played The King of Fighters? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Kula! Does she have potential in even the hardest content in the game? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mai Shiranui *Iori Yagami *Terry Bogard *Benimaru Nikaido Category:Blog posts